Lauren Keale
Hey. My name is Lauren and I'm sure that I'm prettier, hotter, more awesome, more talented and, all in all, better than you. I'm sure after you're done reading this, you'll love me, but I won't love you. Now keep stuffing those chips, fatty. My beautiful appearance *'Eye color: '''Green *'Hair color: Brown *'Trademark: '''Obviously everything. I am one of the hottest persons you'll ''ever see. If you deny that, I'll just assume you're jealous of my amazing looks. I don't need to wear a lot of makeup, because I'm beautiful as I am, but I still use it since it's fun and it does make me look even hotter. If that's possible. My family My mom is '''Amanda Keale. She's awesome and better than yours. She works as a model and I haven't seen any hotter people than her (except myself of course). No wonder I grew up to be so hot too - because of her. I love my mom a lot. She's also a wonderful cook, though I think models shouldn't really cook I can't resist her cooking, even when I know it will make me fat. My dad is 'James Keale. '''He's just as awesome as mom. He's an actor and an awesome one. Imo, he could be a model just like mom, she's not the only one I got my hotness from (that's why I'm hotter than my own parents). He's also really good at mechanical stuff. He fixes everything my stupid sister breaks, cause, like, I'm too awesome to break anything. And there's my sister, '''Jamie Keale. '''I hate how her name is so similar do dad's. What were they thinking giving ''her a name so similar to such an awesome person? I'm way more talented and hotter than her, but I admit it, she's really pretty too. And she's a good singer. The things that matters is that she doesn't embarrass me in public, that's enough for me. I don't exactly love her though. My personality I believe there's not really much to say about my personality. I'm perfect, awesome, amazing, beautiful, hot, better than most people - maybe everyone else and that's all. Many people are jealous of how perfect I am, that's why I get lots of hate, but I don't really care. It's not easy being so perfect you know. Relationships with other characters 'Tori Vega -' ew, just ew. She thinks she can sing and act, when she really can't. I'm much better than her. I can't believe she even got into this school. And her trying to be nice with everybody, that's just so fake, right? She can stop trying, I'll always be better than her. 'Trina Vega - '''no wonder she's Tori's sister. Her singing, acting, sense of style, pretty much everything is even worse than her. She's horrible and she's such a snob. She should learn a bit from me, causes I'm that awesome. Also her haircut is horrible. Makes me wanna shave her hair off whenever I see it. '''Andre Harris - '''who has two thumbs and no talent? This dude. I can't believe how everyone says he's so talented when he's really not. I could learn how to play all of those instruments too, way better than him, I'm just too busy being so hot. '''Cat Valentine -' she laughs too much, jumps too much, talks too much and does everything too much. She's not even pretty. And that red hair is just... ew. That girl is way too sensitive too. And also plain stupid. She annoys me so much. '''Jade West - '''she's really cool. She's got a good voice and I like her. She's also pretty and I love how she tells off that Tori Vega and some other people. '''Beck Oliver - '''he's alright. Pretty hot and I kinda like him. Though it was stupid for him to break up with Jade. I'd date him if I could though. Relationships with OC's I don't know a lot of people here yet, but I do '''Hannah Willis. '''She's one of the most awesomest and hottest persons in the entire world and my best friend. I love her ''really ''much. I understand her, she understands me, it's simple as that. She's one of the people I can really trust. Just for the record, Lauren is not really a lot like me. Sure I'm the best too, but yeah. I got her from Catxcrazy (THANK YOU HUN, I LOVE THIS) and so far, she's really fun to play. It's always fun to play people like her though, maybe not that easy. All bow for Lauren Keale people, you know you want to. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Lauren Keale